


Rainbow Connection

by ironicpotential



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Color Run, F/F, Fluff, Soft Sanvers Fic Exchange 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicpotential/pseuds/ironicpotential
Summary: Despite the early hour, Alex is brimming with nervous excitement, bouncing on the toes of her brand new sneakers.The canvas is stark white and unblemished, full of possibilities.





	Rainbow Connection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DebM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/gifts).

> Hope you enjoy!

Maggie has always been guarded. She’s been cast aside more times than she can count and with each disappointment, she builds her walls up higher. 

She has friends down at the station— people she trusts with her life— but she doesn’t wear her heart on her sleeve. Not anymore. She doesn’t let people in. She doesn’t give them any ammunition that they could use to destroy her. 

But there’s something about Alex Danvers that makes her want to. Each time Alex smiles at her, each time her whiskey-hued eyes crinkle at the edges, her guard falls. Each time Alex kisses her goodnight after a date at the bar or feeds her obscure facts at the planetarium, the stones crumble, turned to dust in the wake of this absolute force of a woman. 

Their relationship is so new– they’ve only been dating a few months– but despite having just come out, Alex is fearless. She offers her heart to Maggie without hesitation and Maggie is enamored, soaking up each new detail, each story, each dream and insecurity, as if she were parched. She wants to know everything about Alex Danvers, and to her surprise, she wants Alex to know her as well. 

So, in the early hours of the morning, as she lies in Alex’s embrace, enjoying the afterglow of a night spent mapping each others’ curves, Maggie offers a part of herself in return. 

Maggie has done the Color Run every year since she moved to National City, and was a regular at the one in Gotham City before that. There’s no winners like the National City Half-Marathon. No medals to be worn around the neck for boozy post-run brunches. The only glory comes from knowing that she’s running for a cause. And for Maggie, there’s no cause more dear to her heart than raising money for LGBTQ homeless youth.

When she mumbles the story into Alex’s collarbone, her girlfriend softens. She’d only recently revealed the Valentine’s Day heartbreak that shaped much of her youth, and the guilt of hiding her truth still lingers. Now, each time Maggie opens up, she dares to hope that this relationship will be different. That Alex is the one. She had stayed. Alex had listened and understood and told her that she was there to  _ help her heal _ .

Still, Maggie doesn’t expect to see her girlfriend on her doorstep the following Saturday morning, 5 am on the dot. Despite the early hour, Alex is brimming with nervous excitement, bouncing on the toes of her brand new sneakers. The canvas is stark white and unblemished, full of possibilities. They’re a far contrast from Maggie’s own pair, grungy and grimy, caked in chalk and paint from previous years. The old knock-off Converse had been all she could afford when she first started the Color Run when she was just a rookie. She’s got fancy running shoes now, but she still pulls the old sneakers out of the closet each year for this occasion. 

Maggie’s surprise must be evident because Alex’s smile falters. 

“I know you didn’t invite me exactly,” she says, suddenly unsure, “but I was thinking, maybe it might be nice to run together. They were still taking sign ups...”

“You want to come with?” 

Maggie has done the Color Run with others before— some of her fellow officers usually participate, and she was even able to convince M’gann once— but never has one of her girlfriends expressed any interest. Emily preferred pilates to running and even though a few of the girls she dated afterwards were involved in intramural sports leagues around the city, they balked at joining her on even the shortest morning jog.

She hadn’t even thought to ask if Alex wanted to join her. She knows that her girlfriend doesn’t scoff at physical activity. She’s seen the kickboxing gloves in Alex’s DEO locker and Kara loves to embarrass her sister with stories of her surfing exploits. 

The corner of Alex’s mouth quirks up into a smirk that Maggie knows means trouble. “Unless of course you think you can’t keep up with me.”

Maggie grins and pulls Alex into the apartment. The challenge is set. 

It’s 7 am by the time they reach the starting line downtown and the sidewalks are teeming with crowds ready to cheer them on and shower them with dyed cornstarch. They line up side by side in matching white shirts and Maggie can’t hear Alex above the din, but it doesn’t matter. Alex’s fingers brush her palm and it’s all the communication they need.

The starting gun fires and they’re off. 

She knows Alex is fit. They’ve trained together at the DEO gym. She’s traced the toned lines of her girlfriend’s abs with her fingers, then her tongue. After her teasing at Maggie’s apartment, she almost expected Alex to be far ahead, leading the pack, but every time she looks over, Alex is still there beside her, matching her step for step. 

It’s further proof of how well they fit together. Beyond their initial attraction. Beyond the sexual tension over whiskey and pool and the shared struggle of being women in law enforcement. 

They pass through the first station and Alex gasps in surprise as they’re doused with pink powder. It’s smeared across her shirt and dappled through her hair, and despite Alex’s grumblings that pink isn’t her color, Maggie thinks she’s never looked more beautiful.

At the 2k mark, Maggie spots some familiar faces among the volunteers holding cups of orange powder.

She hadn’t had the easiest coming out. Sure, she had an aunt who was able to take her in, offering her a couch in that tiny one bedroom Omaha apartment; but that kindness couldn’t make up for the devastating blow of being shunned by the rest of her family. Her father— her hero— had cast her out, unable to look at her as he dragged her from his police cruiser and threw her worn duffel down on the snow covered sidewalk. 

Still, Maggie knows that it could have been much worse. She had been given a home. Not every kid is that lucky.

Ever since she joined the Science Division, she’s had less free time to be able to volunteer at the National City LGBTQ Center, but she makes the effort whenever she can. It’s important for her community to know that they’ve got an officer in their corner. That someone is looking out for them. 

It’s nice to see that they’ve all come out to cheer her on here. 

They’re greeted with orange powder and high fives and the director of the center hollers after her as they pass, “Hey Sawyer! Bring your girlfriend by later, we want to meet her!” 

Maggie turns to Alex for confirmation, but before she can pose the question, Alex is already responding, “I’ll make sure that she does!”

By the time they reach 3k, it’s clear that Alex has truly started to enjoy herself.

Her face lights up as she spins amidst the cloud of yellow powder filling the air. “They’re playing our song!”

Maggie takes her by the hand and twirls her around, the laughter truly infectious. 

A little before the 4k station, Maggie’s lungs start screaming in protest, her calves cramping as a result of a skipped morning stretch in favor of an extended make-out session. She doesn’t normally run the whole race through. Too often she has to keep pace with coworkers and friends, slowing down to a walk or a slow jog. When she starts to lag behind, Alex grabs her hand and squeezes, never breaking stride as they run through the spray of green powder together. They’re still so new, but Maggie suspects that this relationship will be long-lasting. That she and Alex will grow with one another, balancing each other out, supporting each other, ride or die.

With their fingers entwined, Maggie feels like she could run ten more miles.

They’re sweaty when they finish, high on adrenaline and each other’s company; but Maggie doesn’t shy away when Alex’s hands frame her face. She leans into the kiss and the blue starch staining her hands transfers to Alex’s clothes as she pulls her closer. Around them, volunteers are cheering and powder cannons continue to shower them in multicolored pigments. 

When they pull back, Alex’s eyes glimmer with mischief. “Want to come back to my place?”

Maggie’s hands play with the hem of Alex’s shirt, fingers dipping underneath to brush her hip bones. “I could use a shower first.” 

“Mine has room enough for two.”

She’s so confident now. She’s no longer that black and white agent Maggie met on the tarmac, willing to pull a gun on an innocent alien enjoying a drink at the end of a long day. She’s grown into someone not only able to see things in shades of gray, but someone who has no qualms about kissing a woman in the middle of the street. Someone who is visibly and happily queer.

She kisses Alex once more and can feel Alex smiling against her lips. 

An older gay couple passes by, whistling at them, and Alex ducks her head, her blush complimenting the streaks of blue and green across her face. 

Maggie takes a step back. “Sorry babe.” 

The apology is habit, trained over the years by previous girlfriends and dirty looks, but Alex shakes her head. 

“It’s good practice for our first pride together.”

It’s not meant as an offhand remark. It’s deliberate. Pride isn’t until June. It’s months away and Alex is already making plans for their future. 

For the first time, Maggie has someone who sees past the leather jackets and bravado. Past the long nights spent poring over case files to see the woman who just wants to belong. She has someone who matches her strides, fills her life with light and happiness. 

Alex sees her. 

Maggie knows that it’s too soon to say the words that bubble up in her chest every time Alex smiles, dismantling Maggie’s carefully constructed walls brick by brick, but she wants Alex to know that she sees her too.

That she’s just as invested in the idea of them. 

Bringing her to the LGBTQ Center’s post-Color Run brunch is a good start.

When they get back to Alex’s apartment, they leave their shoes by the door. Two pairs of formerly white sneakers, now canvases teeming with life.

As the years go on, Alex’s will become as colorful as Maggie’s, and one day they’ll be joined by a much smaller pair.

But for now, their first run marks the beginning of what will be a beautiful and colorful future. 


End file.
